


Fallout: Remnant Drabbles

by lydia_rogue



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas, RWBY
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Fallout, Discrimination, F/M, Meet-Cute, Nora don't do it, Pre-Relationship, Team CFVY - Freeform, blind!Fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydia_rogue/pseuds/lydia_rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short ficlets that fit in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4908499/chapters/11260030">Fallout: Remnant</a> world but don't fit into the main storyline. Primarily this is my roommate asking for team CFVY and, well. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Fox Lost his Eyesight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunireal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunireal/gifts), [Nellethiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellethiel/gifts).



The shriek that was ripped from his throat sounded inhuman even to his ears. Pain - so much pain that he could not see through it. 

"Fox! Shit. I'm going to get you out of here, just hang in there." Fox reached out towards her voice blindly, hand connecting with her ass.

He needed to stand up and spot for her. She couldn't - she needed his help. But he couldn't get his feet under him, moving his arm was far more painful than it should be and even after blinking a few times he still couldn't see.

The crack of her sniper rifle - once, twice, three times - echoed through the canyon, and then Coco was kneeling next to him. "Going to feel you up a bit," she warned, digging through his pockets to find the grenade he kept there for emergencies.

"Aren't you supposed to buy me dinner first?" he mumbled.

"After I get you home," she promised. He heard her fumble with the grenade and throw it. "Time to go." She wrestled with him for a moment before getting him into her arms, his left arm wrapped around her neck. One of her arms was under his knees, the other supporting his lower back. She was the shorter of the two of them but she had never let that stop her before and she certainly wasn’t going to let that stop her now. 

"Did that get them?" he asked. Focusing on the enemy was working to distract him from the oppressive darkness.

"Don't know. Don't care, I'm getting you out of here." she growled. 

"Coco?" His voice cracked on her name. The adrenaline was wearing off, the immediate pain dulling and he was still unable to see anything.

"Yeah, Fox?"

"I can't see." It came out oddly calm, detached. "I can't see, Coco, everything's black."

Her voice trembled when she replied. "Yeah, Fox, there's something wrong with your eyes. I've got to get you to the doctor's, just hold on." 

***

She was pacing outside the medical tent, having been kicked out because she kept getting underfoot. 

"You can come back in now." 

She ran back into the tent. Fox was sitting on a cot with his back to her. His right arm was wrapped up in bandages and he was feeling around for the shirt that was just next to his hand.

She approached and pressed the shirt into his searching hand. "Hey Fox. Nice hustle back there."

His head jerked up, and she could see fresh scars on his face. His eyes, once a warm green, were a sightless white. "Not enough, I guess. Colonel Hsu wants to see me." He hesitated. "Will you help me get there?"

The ended up arm-in-arm as they walked to the main terminal building, only dropping the link to salute the colonel when they walked into his office.

"Sergeant Alistair, I'm so sorry to hear about your accident. I'm sure you understand that with your... condition, you won't be able to stay with the NCR."

Fox slumped. He'd known this was coming. "Of course, sir," he mumbled, shifting to hold his injured arm to his chest. 

"Sergeant Adel," Colonel Hsu continued, pointedly ignoring Coco's shocked expression. "This is somewhat fortunate as one of my former snipers has just requested to re-enlist and I think he would be well suited to be paired with you. Craig Boone, Coco Adel."

" _Fortunate_?" she spat out, stalking towards the colonel. "There is nothing _fortunate_ about this situation. This situation has been made more unfortunate by your inability to discuss options with me. Maybe I wanted to transfer! Maybe I wanted to wait, make sure the diagnosis was correct! Maybe I wanted to see if we couldn't work together despite his injury!" She stopped and then turned, taking a few deep breaths.

"Sergeant Adel, with Fox damaged..."

Coco saw Fox flinch at that, turning to try and grope for the door. " _Damaged_?" she snarled, ripping the beret off her head and flinging it at Hsu's face. "I'm done with the NCR. Good riddance." She turned and left, entire demeanor changing when she got to Fox. "Let me help?" she offered, pitching her voice low so that only he could hear. 

He nodded and held out his good arm, and she lead him out of the office, ensuring the door was shut firmly before stopping and wiping the tears off Fox's face. "We're in this together, as always."


	2. How Velvet Got Her Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't remember who she was before the war, and she doesn't really remember what it's like to have friends. Hell, she doesn't even remember her _name_.

She knew the humans around her didn’t know she could hear them. Even though she was curled up in a dark corner of the bar, it did nothing to hide that she wasn’t human. 

_What’s a nice man like him doing with that?_

It shouldn’t sting anymore, but it did. Yatsuhashi’s kindness hadn’t taken the pain away - she now knew there were other possibilities, there could be more than just hurt, which made the words cut deeper than she thought was possible.

_Zombies shouldn’t be allowed in nice places like this._

_That poor person. I’d rather be dead than like that._

She curled up around herself in the corner, willing Yatsuhashi to come back. He wouldn’t be able to silence the whispers, but he always did a good job of distracting her from them.

_There’s a woman over in the corner, she looks lonely._ She straightened a little at the comment, looking around the room to see who fit the description. She was surprised to realize that she was the only woman sitting alone in a corner. _She was laughing earlier with her friend, but she’s not smiling anymore._

_Do you think I should go over and say hi, Coco?_ This voice was deeper, but still soft and happy. The woman in the corner spotted saw a man and woman leaning in towards one another at a nearby table. Coco kept glancing over at the woman hunched in the corner. 

_She could probably use a friend like you, Fox. She’s pretty and her whole face lights up when she laughs._

Pretty. That wasn’t a word that had been used to describe her in a couple of centuries. She couldn’t remember the name of the last person who had said that to her - but that was no surprise, she couldn’t remember her name either.

When they stood, Coco put her hand in the crook of Fox’s arm, leading him over to the woman. Her heart sank into her stomach. He was blind. This was just a cruel trick on the blind man and she was the punchline. 

“Hello!” Coco said. “I’m Coco, this is Fox, do you mind if we join you?” The woman shook her head, but looked over their shoulder, desperately trying to find Yatsuhashi in the crowd. Usually people didn’t engage, didn’t mock openly. 

Fox smiled and stretched out his hand. “I’m Fox.” She winced and reached out to shake it, not wanting to initiate the rudeness. “Oh!” She tried to snatch her hand back as soon as they touched. Fox jerked slightly in surprise at the texture of her scarred hand, but his grip tightened ever so slightly and his thumb caressed the back of her hand before letting go. “Your skin’s so soft, like velvet.”

Another word that hadn’t been used to describe her in a very, very long time. A small smile crossed her face. “What’s your name, friend?” Coco asked. 

She had finally made eye contact with Yatsuhashi, who returned her smile. “I don’t remember…” she whispered and ducked her head, unable to look at the people in front of her.

Fox reached across the table (”A little to your left,” Coco whispered) and found her hand again. “That’s okay, Velvet. Can I call you Velvet?”

She blinked at the tears filling her eyes. Yatsuhashi was smiling and sitting down between her and Coco. “Yeah, I’d like that,” Velvet said.


	3. Nora and the Deathclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora decided that the deathclaw would make a good pet.

“Nora, this doesn’t look safe,” Ren cautioned, eyeing the pile of skeletons that created a perverse carpet leading into the dank cave. “Perhaps we should wait until nightfall…” There was definitely what looked like a fresh trail of blood leading into the darkness.

“But then they’ll all be asleep!” Ren shook his head at Nora as he followed her inside. “Do you think this glowing stuff is edible?”

The ‘glowing stuff’ was a combination of a green slime and mushroom caps that were in fact emitting a faint green light.

“They are likely radioactive,” he deflected.

Her ‘oooo!’ echoed through the cave, causing Ren to wince. “That doesn’t mean it’s not edible.”

He couldn’t fault that logic. Between the two of them, they had eaten more than their fair share of items with more than the daily recommended dose of radiation, but he still wasn’t quite sure he wanted to trust the _glowing_ mushrooms. “We can take a closer look on our way out.”

They crept further into the cave, using the light of the glowing mushrooms to light their way. The short tunnel opened into a large, echoing cavern. The mushrooms’ light was just enough to make out the huge beast crouched in a corner, somehow still oblivious to their presence.

Ren sent a quick prayer of thanks to whoever was listening and gestured to Nora that they should split up and circle around to look for the nest.

Well, that's what he _thought_ would happen. In reality, there was a earth-shaking roar accompanied by an excited giggle. 

Unholstering his twin submachine guns, he turned and strained to make out what was going on in the darkness, but there was little more than moving shadows and forms. Nora's elated giggle reassured him that his friend was alive. 

"Nora!" he shouted, rushing forward to try and find her. "What are you doing?" 

"What Pyrrha asked!" she replied from above him. The deathclaw was still struggling but she'd somehow gotten its hands tied (Ren hoped it was with chains) and was perched on its back, clinging on for dear life. She'd fashioned a pair of reins leading to the beast's bound hands.

"What?" Ren asked, eyes widening and hands dropping to his sides. Nora leaned down and grabbed him by the back of his armor and hauled him up behind her.

Their mount, undeterred by the added weight, bolted out of the cave, tearing across the Mojave, leaving behind a trail of Nora's laughter.

***

Somehow Nora directed it towards Westside, despite repeated attempts to remove them from its back. 

Ren had to silence the part of him that was protesting killing the deathclaw because it would 'ruin Nora's fun' as he tried to figure out a way to do so without killing themselves in the process. His guns likely wouldn't make a dent in the thing's hide - he'd been counting on Nora's Fat Man (affectionately known as "Esther") to launch a miniature nuke at any deathclaws that had their sights set on the two of them. 

(It should have been his first hint that really this was a bad idea. Involving Esther always ended up also involving enough RadAway to turn even Nora's stomach.) 

Three sharp cracks of gunfire answered his prayers. The deathclaw simply stopped in its tracks, keeling over dead. Nora hopped off the beast's back, ignoring Ren who tumbled off with far less grace.

"Awww, it's broken."

"What were you thinking?" Pyrrha demanded as she approached them, gun still drawn. "You could have gotten yourselves killed!"

Nora drew back just a little and frowned. "What you asked. You said to get you some deathclaws!"

"Eggs!" Pyrrha and Ren shouted.

"How were we supposed to get the deathclaw into the Thorn?" Ren asked, shaking his head.

"Oh." Nora tilted her head. "We can just go back to that same cave now, it's unguarded and get the eggs and my mushrooms!" 

"Mushrooms?" Pyrrha asked as Nora started to skip back the way they'd come. 

"Don't even ask," Ren said, unable to keep the small smile off his face as he followed Nora back to the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by initiation with the Ursa.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://marykay91.tumblr.com/)


End file.
